Doctor Potter
by Emperor Dalek
Summary: Harry decides to use Polyjuice Potion to sneak into Voldemort's headquarters. Things don't exactly go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If I did, I would have a lot more money.

Author's Note: My first multi-chapter fic! Hooray!

* * *

Doctor Potter

"Harry" began Hermione nervously, "are you sure this will work?"

"Of course I am! Now give me that Polyjuice Potion!"

"Harry, but what if Voldemort realizes it's you?"

"That's why I chose a Muggle Hermione!" laughed Harry confidently.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry chugged the potion. His skin began to bubble and melt, and then in front of Hermione stood a man with messy brown hair, an untucked dress shirt, and a confident gleam in his eye.

"Some guy named the Doctor, why?"

Hermione blinked. "The Doctor? Just the Doctor?"

"Yeah. Weird hu-ughh" Harry groaned and collapsed to the floor. His hands flew to his chest and his breathing came in short gasps.

Hermione dropped to the floor beside him and shook him in a panic. "Harry! HARRY! What's wrong?" Receiving no answer, only more gasping, she pulled his hands away from his chest and pressed her head to where his heart should be-and stopped dead. She frowned and listened harder. Again she heard it, and pulled away. "That's not possible. You can't, no human being has two hearts." Harry finally began to recover and slowly sat up.

"What do you mean, two hearts?" he managed to wheeze out. "I thought the hair was from a Muggle?"

Hermione began pacing, you could almost hear the gears whizzing in her head as she tried to puzzle out this new phenomenon. "Yes," she muttered, "so not a wizard, but two hearts? No human… I'm such an idiot. No human has two hearts Harry! And no magical creature either! Do you know what this means?"

Harry glared. "Yes Hermione, that's why I'm waiting for you to tell me. No, of course I don't know!"

Hermione ignored his outburst and continued as if she hadn't heard anything. "Harry, the hair you took was from an alien!"

* * *

Please review if you liked it and tell me why, review if you hated it, and still tell me why! Don't worry, I'm not too sensitive.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I know that's a shock, but it's true.

Authors Note: Bow ties are cool.

* * *

The Doctor skipped down the street, giggling like a little girl. The Ponds, trailing by a couple of yards, exchanged a nervous glance. "Amy," asked Rory, "first, where are we, and second, are you sure he's sane?"

The "he" in question heard Rory, turning around, and skipping backwards now, replied "We are on a very cool planet called Skidloda, and of course I'm not! You don't simply live 900 years with minimal social contact and stay sane after all!"

Rory sighed. "Of course not." he muttered.

Amy laughed. "Really Rory, if you didn't know that by now, I wonder where you've been the last few weeks!" She looked up and realized the Doctor was starting to get too far ahead of them. "Doctor! Wait up!" she called.

The Doctor stopped and turned around. "Come on Ponds! I've got a surprise for you!" And with that he continued skipping down the street, now humming the tune to 'Party in the USA'. He finally stopped right before turning a corner, causing Amy and Rory, who were running to catch up, to run right into him. He spun around, grinning maniacally. "Now Ponds," he began dramatically, "you are about to enter one of my favorite places in the universe! It is a place where dreams come true and wishes are granted!" He gestured them around the corner, "I welcome you to," he announced, pausing dramatically as the building came into view, "THE BOW TIE, FEZ, AND STETSON EMPORIUM! Isn't it the coolest place you've ever seen!"

Amy facepalmed. "Well, it's certainly… interesting?" If nothing else it was that. The building had headgear of all types tied to the outside, and bowties of every color imaginable(and some that aren't) were attached to every available piece of space "Doctor, not that we don't appreciate you taking us here, but…" She gave a desperate glance at Rory.

"Uhh, yes" he began, "it's just that, um, we, um, don't have the… different… fashion sense you have."

The Doctor frowned and began to mutter something about humans in Gallifreyan. Suddenly, there was a rapid beeping from a pocket of the Doctor's jacket. "What's that Doctor?" asked Amy.

The beeping continued as the Doctor dug through his pockets in search of the source. "That," he said, "is a pager that I connected to the TARDIS to alert me when something's wrong. It's only supposed to go off in emergencies."

"We should get back to the TARDIS then." said Amy.

"Wait one second." replied the Doctor, holding up a finger. He dashed into the store, returning several minutes later wearing a Stetson, and carrying a box of bow ties.

Amy laughed. "What, Doctor, no fez?" The Doctor smiled, lifting his Stetson to reveal he was wearing a fez underneath.

"Geronimo!" he cried, starting at run to where they'd parked the TARDIS. Amy and Rory followed,sharing a glance, simultaneously wondering what they'd gotten into this time.

* * *

Please review if you liked it and tell me why, review if you didn't like it and tell me why.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If you thought I did, you should get your head checked.

* * *

Harry had been out for about half an hour. Apparently the news that he was in an alien body had been too much for him and he'd passed out. Hermione finally decided that this just wasn't going to work, so she pointed her wand at him and enunciated "Aguamenti!" The fire hose of water created soaked Harry's entire body, pushed him halfway across the room, and, well, woke him up. He sat up, sputtering, and looked down at his body. "Not a dream then?"

"Nope." replied Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Thought not. Can't have Harry Potter getting a break now can we?" he got up and took out his wand. He began to cast a spell, then stopped. "Hey Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?

He squirmed in embarrassment. "Could you, um, dry me off? I don't know how…"

Hermione brightened, replying, "Of course Harry!" she waved her wand over Harry, muttered something indecipherable, and the water disappeared from Harry's clothes.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry muttered, still somewhat embarrassed. "So, what do we do now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We follow the plan of course! You didn't think a mix-up in species would get us to give up did you?"

Harry blinked. "Well, actually I did, but you're the brains!"

He started to move, but Hermione stopped him. She raised an eyebrow. "And where do you think you're going?"

Harry smirked. "Voldemort's castle of course!"

Hermione frowned. "But you don't even have a plan! You can't just….do you even know where it is?"

Harry laughed. "When has that ever stopped me before? I'll just figure it out as I go! It's worked so far!" And with that, he sprinted out the door, down the halls, and through the front doors of Hogwarts.'

She sighed. "What. An. Idiot. If he gets himself killed over this I'm going to murder him."

Meanwhile, Harry had arrived at the front gates of Hogwarts. He wasn't even breathing hard. "Huh. Having two hearts is surprisingly helpful for running. Who knew?" It was at this point that he realized that he had no way to get to Voldemort's headquarters. He sat down and began to talk to himself, as all perfectly sane people do. "Well. This was very well thought out, wasn't it?" He absentmindedly began tossing his wand up in the air as he thought. "If only there was a convenient way for wizards to get around that as almost instantaneous." One toss went too far out in front of him, forcing him to reach out in front of him to catch his wand, leaving him sticking his wand out into the street. With a bang the familiar purple Knight Bus appeared. Harry scrambled back to avoid getting run over. He smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere."

* * *

Thanks to all my readers for the great response I've gotten for this story, please continue reviewing and give me any feedback you think will help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I know, real shocker.**

**Authors Note: Some forewarning, I go back to the long haul of classes, homework, and tests tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as frequently. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor ushered his rather winded companions into the TARDIS and then went in himself. He leapt to the console, checking the scanners for whatever the TARDIS had deemed fit to interrupt his shopping trip for. It was a shame too. The Ponds really needed to learn the joys of cool headgear. Finally finding the source of all the commotion, he laughed. "This should be fun! Come Ponds! Take a look at this!"

Amy strode up to the monitor and began to read, her brow furrowing. Rory followed warily, having had too much experience with the Doctor's definition of 'fun'. Finally finding his nerve, he peeked over Amy's shoulder at the screen. The screen flashed in big letters- TWO DOCTORS. The Ponds stared, slack-jawed, at the words in front of them. Amy finally shook herself back to consciousness and turned to the Doctor. She raised an eyebrow. "What does it mean, two of you?"

The Doctor, who was sprinting around, likely doing something very clever they would never understand, shouted back "No clue! Isn't it great? Haven't had this much fun since I saw my first bow tie. Ah, it was love at first sight..." The Doctor stared dreamily off into space for a moment, then coming to, rushed to the console to set their destination, shoving aside the still dumbstruck Rory in his excitement.

Amy ignored the still somewhat confused Rory and looked over the Doctor's shoulder. "So, Doctor, where are we going?"

The Doctor smiled. "Voldemort's Castle, April 3, 1997."

Amy frowned. "What in the world is a Voldemort?"

"Remember what the Flesh looked like when they couldn't stabilize as humans? He looks like that! He doesn't have a nose, no idea why, he's a strange fellow. Pointed a stick at me last time I met him. Not very friendly. Let's go see him!" The Doctor pulled a lever on the console and the TARDIS began to shake as it dematerialized.

Several rumbling seconds later, they landed. The Doctor led the way out of the TARDIS, the Ponds following close behind. Before them stood a large metal gate, completely black and simply radiating evil. The Doctor grinned at the Ponds. "Rather welcoming isn't it? Let's go!" As the Doctor began to step towards the gate, there was a tremendous bang, as a large purple bus appeared, forcing the Doctor to leap back to avoid being run over. The door opened, and out staggered a very familiar looking man, wearing robes and wielding a stick. The Doctor climbed to his feet, facing the man who seemed rather surprised to see them there.

"Who are you?" demanded the man.

"I'm the Doctor," was the reply. "and apparently, so are you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't shoot me! *hides behind couch* As always, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Harry Potter and Doctor Who. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Authors Note: Sorry it's been so long, school doesn't leave a lot of time for writing. Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor looked over himself. "Since you didn't recognize any of us, you don't have my memories, rather odd that, what's that stick in your hand?" Without waiting for an answer, he whipped out his sonic, and sonic-ed the stick. He frowned and shook his head. "Wood. Of course. I really need to invent a setting for that. This is getting embarrassing." He finally realized he was ignoring the man in front of him. "So, what's your name? And why are you here?"

The man, who the Doctor noticed had kept his stick pointed at him the entire time, shook his head. "Show me your arm first. All of you!" The bewildered Doctor and Ponds pulled up their sleeves, revealing bare skin. He lowered his stick. "Sorry about that. Had to make sure you weren't Death Eaters. I'm Harry Potter." He waited for the expected gasps of recognition, frowning at their lack of reaction. Suddenly it hit him what the man in front of him had said his name was. "Wait. You said your name was the Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "Yep. That's me. What seems to be the problem?"

Harry frowned. "If you're the Doctor, then that means… you're an alien!" he scampered backward from the Doctor, raising his wand. He took a glance at the bewildered Ponds, "And what are they, they're aliens too, aren't they?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." interjected Amy. "Completely normal humans here, and don't worry about the Doctor, he's harmless."

"Oi!" said the Doctor. "I resent that." still glaring at Amy, he turned to Harry. "So, what were we doing here again?"

Harry, rather confused by the dialogue between the two, managed to work out "Uh… I'm here to kill Voldemort?"

The Doctor approached Harry. "And what has he done that's so bad? I'm rather against killing you know."

"He's a racist murderer, he killed my parents, my godfather, has attempted to kill me several times, he's my nemesis, do I need any other reason?" Harry snarled. "You have no idea what I've gone through at the hands of this lunatic!"

The Doctor gave a bitter laugh. "I know exactly what you've gone through. I have my own nemesis, they've destroyed everything important to me. It's because of them that I am completely alone. And that's why I'm going to help you. What's the plan?"

Harry, rather surprised by the outburst, chuckled nervously. "Well, there really wasn't one, I was just going to walk in and start throwing curses." He wrung his hands, ignoring their incredulous looks. Finally he broke. "Well do you have a better idea?" he demanded.

The Doctor smiled at the Ponds. "Actually I do. Let's go!" and with that, he marched through the front gate.

Harry looked at the Ponds. "Is he always like this?"

Amy smiled. "Yep. Wouldn't have him any other way. Now let's go! We're falling behind!" Amy and Rory jogged up to keep pace with the Doctor.

Harry sighed. "I've joined a bunch of loonies." Finally deciding he didn't have a better option, he sprinted to catch up with the others.

* * *

Please keep reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames aren't!


End file.
